hivestemfandomcom-20200214-history
VelvetVogue
Enter Name Your name is Tunovi Nechla. You are the FASHION DESINGER, Tunovi Nechla. Your interests are FASHION DESIGN, KNITTING, SEWING, STITCHING, you’ve DABBLED in METALWORKING (for jewelry) and GODDAMN IT IF YOU WON’T MAKE ANYONE WHO ASKS A NEW OUTFIT. Anyways, you are a PLAYFUL Troll, and possibly one of the least snooty blue (#4a5bae)-bloods ever. You also do enjoy your ADVENTURE, if only so you can know exactly what trends going on where at any given time- designer needs to keep her finger on the pulse! Of course, you are a RATHER HANDY troll, especially when it comes to new clothing, new accessories, etc. Your clothes aren’t usually very DRAMATIC, you like to tend towards the PRACTICAL. This is all untrue provided you did not get at least two cups of Hazelnut Vanilla-Sopor Fruity Caffeinated Elixir. If you didn't, well, the stem would be in for a RATHER LARGE AND BITCHY SURPRISE. Your troll tag is velvetVogue, and you {tend to make your presence known quickly, as well show your emotion! ;} } Examine Self {You want to know more about me? Well, okay. Can’t blame you. ;} } You are a decently tall troll, seven sweeps of age. You are rather attractive, a slender figure and a pony tail, with a radiant smile. You dress in an ever-changing style- One day it’s scarves, the next is dusters, the next could be swimsuits. You just don’t know what’ll be in. Examine Hivestem “{Ashstem is the best, even if most of us are crazy!} Ah, Ashstem. Still under construction, but it is awesome! You arrived uneventfully. That’s really all there is to say on the matter! Examine Room {Hey, get out of my room, I‘m designing!} Your room is littered liberally with designs for clothes, the walls, the floors, and the surfaces. The only places that aren’t littered are your recuperacoon, your designing desk, and the three mannequins which try on your dresses and shirts. Your room is as tasteful as your clothing, stylishly designed. The only problem is the large quantities of paper. Allocate Strife Specibus “{I don‘t fight too much…}” You rarely fight, but when you have to, your penkind specibus gets the job done. Examine Fetch Modus “{You are all idiots, with your stupid moduses!}” You use Array. You assume this is a rather obvious modus that everyone should be using, but for some reason, THEY JUST AREN’T! Do Something Awesome “{I can do that! :} }” You lay a clean sheet of paper in front of you and with sweeping strokes of your pen draw up the design for a rather stylish bullet proof duster. With no time to lose, you leap over to your sewing machine and stitch until a shining duster is complete. Do Something Incredibly Silly “{I apparently do this on accident a lot.}” You wander through the halls of your hivestem, following a beetle on instinct. While you do this, you are completely cut off from everything else, not noticing that your hivestem could be collapsing around you or that your volcano is erupting. NO. THERE IS ONLY THE BEETLE. Examine Abilities Physical “{I‘m not very strong…}” You are not strong. At all. You are unlikely to ever fight much. At all. If you did enter a fight, you’d be an idiot. Traits * VV tends to flair towards the DRAMATIC. * She has a rather PLAYFUL overtone too. * She’s also a rather ADVENTUROUS troll, as she needs to know what’s going on everywhere EVER all the time, primarily so she can know more about fashion. * She is rather HANDY and specializes in fabrics, sewing and etc. She even made all her own clothing! * While doing this, she is always a PERFECTIONIST. Pesterchum / Trivia Trivia * * * Examine Chumproll * blazingHatred - <{Hate to say it, but he‘s kind of a prick. >.<}> * atomicResonance - <{She gave me some materials for my hive! She seems nicer than her brother at least. :} }> * toxicVengeance - <{She‘s nice and she cares about fashion! :} }> * bloodstainedAssassin - <{All I can say about her at the minute is that her hair looks pretty nice.}> * quadraticAnalyst - <{Who‘s he? >.>}> * lucifersAnecdote - <{I don‘t know her all too well. >.<}> * eruditeScholar - <{He seems nice! I can‘t understand why our most high and esteemed leader doesn‘t like him. >:?}> * powderedFists - <{Kinda intimidating but also really nice!}> * descendAcrimony - <{Stop talking about people I don‘t know! :} }> Category:Female Category:Ashstem